Snowflake
by Banda Psaiko
Summary: Ambos sempre viveram no meio daquela guerra desigual.  Fugir foi a única alternativa para conseguir um pouco de paz.  Mas o que fazer quando o terror chega até você e, sem que esperasse, isso derrube toda uma crença de falsos conceitos?
1. Capítulo 01

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título<strong>: Snowflake  
><strong>Sinopse<strong>: Ambos sempre viveram no meio daquela guerra desigual. Fugir foi a única alternativa para conseguir um pouco de paz. Mas o que fazer quando o terror chega até você e, sem que esperasse, isso derrube toda uma crença de falsos conceitos?  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Shibuya x Jack, Takeo x Arata  
><strong>Orientação<strong>: yaoi  
><strong>Classificação<strong>:16 anos  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: drama, romance, angust, realidade alternativa, um pouco de Ficção Cientifica  
><strong>Observação<strong>: Essa história me pertence. Os personagens "Jack", "Shibuya", "Teruo". "Arata" e "Takeo" pertencem a Nii-chan, a mim, a Litha, a Kika e a Aislyn.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Presente para uma pessoa muito importante: **Nii-chan**! Porque ela é não é mais minha uke, mas eu ainda posso dar-lhe presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowflake<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

O calor era escaldante. Durante o dia alcançava, facilmente, perto dos trinta e cinco graus. Nada que atrapalhasse a colheita do milho geneticamente modificado. Porém incomodava um bocado os dois moradores daquela fazenda afastada da civilização.

– Precisamos juntar as folhas secas – Izumi Hayato, um rapaz de estatura mediana, cabelos negros com uma mecha vermelha e olhos incrivelmente gentis, suspirou ao observar a área a frente da casa. O chão de terra batida estava coberto pelas folhas que secavam anunciando a chegada do outono e conseqüentemente do inverno.

Clima frio nunca era bem vindo. _Aquelas_ criaturas eram adaptadas para sobreviver a temperaturas incrivelmente baixas. Por isso Hayato e seu namorado buscaram refúgio em um lugar tão quente. Parecia a única forma de alcançar a almejada paz.

– Hn. Podemos começar depois do almoço – Shiroyama Takeo concordou. O rapaz era mais alto, tingira os fios de um tom de ruivo incomum que lhe davam certo charme. Trazia várias sacolas na mão, assim como o moreninho. Ambos chegavam das compras.

– Acho que semana que vem poderemos começar a colheita do milho. Não é bom que fique frio demais.

Takeo sorriu. Nunca se imaginara levando tal vida: um fazendeiro que comprara um pedaço do paraíso isolado do mundo. Um local onde podia plantar e arrancar o sustento da terra, e ainda tinha tempo de continuar compondo. Não abandonara seus contatos da capital, por isso sempre conseguia vender as músicas que criava.

A situação de Hayato era similar. O rapaz era um escritor. Tinha dois romances de sucesso no topo dos mais vendidos e já trabalhava em mais um. Não necessitavam da renda alternativa, só faziam aquilo para matar o tempo.

Diferente da vida na capital ali não havia muitas opções de diversão. O vilarejo mais próximo ficava a quase oito quilômetros e precisavam fazer o percurso com a caminhonete que ficava estacionada na frente da fazenda, ao lado do canil desativado. O antigo dono da construção fizera um canil resistente e de bom tamanho para acomodar seus mastins, cães de pedigree que comercializava. Como Takeo não gostava de cães acabaram se desfazendo dos animais e abandonando o canil.

Não tinham vizinhos num raio de pelo menos seis quilômetros. Era um isolamento que poderia ser assustador a outros. Pra ambos era mais que bem vindo.

– Amanhã é um bom dia pra colhermos.

– Como sabe? – Hayato riu.

– Ah, já estou no clima de fazendeiro. Só quero comprar um macacão pra ficar bem a caráter.

– Bobo! Acho que vou tomar um banho. Estou grudando de suor.

– Ótima idéia – a voz de Takeo soou maliciosa.

Terminavam de transpor o terreno antes de alcançar os três degraus que davam acesso à casa. Ali o vento não cobrira com folhas secas e o chão de terra clara era bem visível. Foi apenas por isso que os olhos de Shiroyama captaram algo que não deveria estar ali.

– Hayato. Olhe... – enquanto dizia isso se abaixou colocando as sacolas no chão.

– O que...? – o moreninho mirou com mais atenção. Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto – Sangue?

Takeo ergueu-se e olhou ao redor. Não tinham animais em casa. Poderia ser um bicho de além da cerca. Ou podia ser algo pior...

– Você acha que eles chegaram aqui? – Izumi engoliu em seco – Mas aqui é quente, Takeo! Eles não viriam pra cá...

– Calma... não vamos nos precipitar – os olhos já buscavam mais respingos de sangue. Foi impossível conter o arrepio gelado que percorreu suas costas quando percebeu mais algumas gotas pingando do ar.

Entre todas as coisas incríveis que os temidos inimigos podiam fazer, ficar invisível era sem dúvida uma das mais impressionantes.

Takeo ouvira histórias. Muitas delas. Sabia que estava frente a frente com uma criatura terrível e que, apesar de ferida, poderia destroçar facilmente a si e ao seu namorado. Além disso existia um fator que intensificava o medo contra os inimigos. Aquelas feras eram carnívoras.

Por puro instinto o ruivo usou uma das pesadas sacolas como arma, arremessando-a contra o ar na direção de onde pingaram as últimas gotas que vira. Os rapazes arregalaram os olhos ao ver as compras chorarem-se contra algo invisível antes de caírem no chão. Takeo acertara em cheio!

Sem perder mais tempo e sem pensar na temeridade do que fazia, Shiroyama investiu contra o inimigo antes que a criatura invisível escapasse daquele lugar e os atacasse. Engalfinhou-se numa luta de vida ou morte contra algo que seus olhos não podiam ver. Por isso atacava a esmo, desferindo golpes e agradecendo internamente quando sentia que os acertava.

Hayato engoliu em seco. Não podia acreditar! Aqueles seres eram sabidamente criaturas de climas frios, por isso as Terras Ermas eram seu lar, com aqueles desertos de gelo a se perder por quilômetros.

Brigavam com os humanos pelo controle de cidades mais frias, certamente. Uma guerra que fizera muitas perdas no lado dos homens e perdas quase inexistentes no lado deles. Por que eram cruéis e impiedosos.

Hayato e Takeo desejavam fugir de tantas mortes e tantas lutas, partiram da cidade onde moravam e que não era segura. Pensavam encontrar a paz indo morar em uma localidade quente, abafada. A desejada proteção para que criassem um pequeno paraíso particular.

Mas um dos inimigos, de alguma forma, chegara até ali. Estava atacando o homem que amava.

Nada podia medir a sensação de ver seu namorado lutando contra o "nada", contra algo invisível, porém mortal. Algo poderoso e quase invencível.

– Takeo... – Hayato sussurrou largando as bolsas no chão. Seus olhos percorreram o terreno da fazenda em busca de algo que pudesse usar como arma. Exclamou feliz ao encontrar uma pedra de bom tamanho quase escondida pelas folhas secas, próxima às raízes de uma macieira.

Com urgência a pegou. Era pesada, aquilo faria um bom estrago na criatura. Rapidamente voltou para perto da luta. Takeo ainda rolava, parecendo agora estar por baixo e esforçando-se para reverter a situação. Suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue, porém Hayato não soube dizer se era do namorado ou do inimigo invisível.

O moreninho ofegou ao ver os braços de Takeo caírem por terra. Provavelmente o ser contra o qual se defendia o forçava contra o solo! Quando o ruivo respirou ar com um chiado Hayato venceu o choque e, reunindo forças que nem sabia ter, levantou a pedra acima da cabeça, pronto para acertar a temida criatura.

oOo

A noite estava mais fria do que esperava. Elevou as mãos pequenas e observou as luvas pretas que seguravam um ticket de passagem marítima.

O navio partiria em pouco mais de meia hora. As pessoas espalhadas pelo porto se movimentavam apressadamente procurando a embarcação que as levaria para longe daquela cidade, para longe dos problemas.

E assim seria para ele também. Só precisava embarcar e partir.

Sozinho.

Um vento frio agitou os longos cabelos negros.

E levou o ticket embora da mão entreaberta.

Ele estava chorando em silêncio. Sofria em silêncio.

Pessoas passavam para lá e para cá, algumas esbarravam nele e lançavam olhares hostis. Por que aquele moreno baixinho não saia do caminho?

Estava tão perto de conseguir. Mas dar aquele passo já era impossível. Tinha sido impossível desde o começo. Apenas fingira não ver.

Não podia ir embora.

Pelo menos não sozinho...

oOo

– Mas que... merda!

Depois de praguejar o rapaz acertou um tapa no aparelho GPS. Isso pareceu resolver a situação, pois a tela brilhou e um pontinho minúsculo foi exibido no canto "norte". Uma luz tão fraquinha e minúscula. Pelos dados exibidos ainda era impossível deduzir a localização exata.

– Hum _ o cigarro dançou no canto dos lábios fartos.

Aparentemente era apenas um, se dirigindo para a parte mais quente do país. Que diferença fazia ir atrás dele?

Nenhuma.

Provavelmente não chegaria a tempo.

– Porcaria.

Yuura Terushido arrumou os fios de cabelo muito negro. Respirou fundo, ligou o carro e deu meia volta seguindo as orientações do GPS.

Ele não era homem de se basear em "provavelmente". Se a tela captara um deles, tinha que ir verificar.

Continua

História nova no pedaço!

A Jokerangel esteve em casa esse final de semana e a gente debateu bastante sobre um plot que ela desenvolveu e é universo alternativo. Acabou que me encheu de idéias e resolvi escrever essa daqui! Enjoy!


	2. capítulo 02

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título<strong>: Snowflake  
><strong>Sinopse<strong>: Ambos sempre viveram no meio daquela guerra desigual. Fugir foi a única alternativa para conseguir um pouco de paz. Mas o que fazer quando o terror chega até você e, sem que esperasse, isso derrube toda uma crença de falsos conceitos?  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Shibuya x Jack, Takeo x Arata  
><strong>Orientação<strong>: yaoi  
><strong>Classificação<strong>:16 anos  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: drama, romance, angust, realidade alternativa, um pouco de Ficção Cientifica  
><strong>Observação<strong>: Essa história me pertence. Os personagens "Jack", "Shibuya", "Teruo". "Arata" e "Takeo" pertencem a Nii-chan, a mim, a Litha, a Kika e a Aislyn.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Presente para uma pessoa muito importante: **Nii-chan**! Porque ela é não é mais minha uke, mas eu ainda posso dar-lhe presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowflake<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02**

_O moreninho ofegou ao ver os braços de Takeo caírem por terra. Provavelmente o ser contra o qual se defendia o forçava contra o solo! Quando o ruivo respirou ar com um chiado Hayato venceu o choque e, reunindo forças que nem sabia ter, levantou a pedra acima da cabeça, pronto para acertar a temida criatura._

– Takeo, cuidado!

Hayato avisou preparando-se para deixar a pedra cair sobre o invasor da fazenda. Não queria acertar o namorado por engano.

Pra surpresa do moreninho Takeo apressou-se em impedi-lo.

– Não! Hayato, espera! Não faça isso!

Izumi não entendeu nada, no entanto obedeceu deixando que a pedra caísse ao seu lado, inofensiva. Ao fitar a face pálida de Shiroyama teve certeza que algo tinha acontecido.

– Takeo...?

O ruivo fez força e sentou-se logo após empurrar algo pro lado. Além disso, manteve a mão fechada firmemente, como se segurasse alguma coisa. Um tanto agitado olhou de um lado para o outro até se deparar com o canil.

– Pegue um cadeado. No armário do celeiro.

– Um cadeado? Takeo você está brincando comigo!

– Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida! Rápido! Acho que consegui nocautear isso...

– Takeo... – Hayato ameaçou continuar a discussão e foi interrompido antes que conseguisse.

– Anda logo! Temos que aproveitar agora.

O moreninho se rendeu. Deu meia volta e correu até o celeiro que ficava na parte de trás da grande casa, alguns metros a frente do milharal pontilhado de grandes espigas.

Afobado, abriu a porta e foi direto para o armário de ferramentas. Achou o cadeado na segunda gaveta, mas não tinha chave. Só encontrou um com chaves ao fuçar mais ao fundo. Voltou depressa bem a tempo de ver o namorado terminando de puxar algo para dentro do canil desativado.

– Rápido! – Takeo instigou tratando de sair e fechar a porta. Só respirou aliviado quando pegou o cadeado das mãos de Izumi e o fechou trancando a porta. Então deu dois passos para trás e observou a construção.

O canil não era muito alto, o suficiente para um homem do tamanho de Takeo entrar. O perímetro somava quase dez metros fechando um retângulo de dois por três e era cercado por uma tela de arame resistente o bastante para suportar o ataque dos Pitbull que o ex-proprietário criava ali, inclusive por cima, para evitar que os cães saltassem e escapassem. Completando a construção havia uma casinha feita de cimento, que nos bons tempos abrigara cerca de cinco dos grandes animais.

– Acho que agüenta.

– Pode me dizer agora o que pretende? Você ficou louco de prender isso aí?

Takeo passou a mão pelos cabelos. A adrenalina começava a diminuir ele pôde pensar com calma em tudo o que acontecera.

– Hayato você viu? Eu derrotei um deles sozinho! – Shiroyama estufou satisfeito – Escreve um livro sobre isso, amor?

– Eu to falando sério, Takeo! Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – o moreninho se mostrou impaciente – A grade de arame pode ser pouco pra manter isso preso... e se escapar? Temos que avisar a Agência!

– Calma – o mais velho soou muito sério – O arame agüentava cinco cães violentos. E se essa criatura não me detonou acho que não vai arrebentar o arame.

Ao ouvir isso Izumi relanceou os olhos pelo sangue que manchava as roupas do namorado.

– Está ferido?

– Não, – Takeo também olhou para as manchas em sua blusa – esse sangue não é meu.

Hayato olhou longamente para o canil aparentemente vazio. Ao observar o chão próximo à pequena casa de cimento notou uma mancha vermelha que não estava ali antes. Sangue.

– Porque?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Shiroyama piscou e desviou os olhos confusos para o canil. Compreendeu o que o amante queria saber.

– Enquanto eu lutava com um deles... – a voz demonstrou toda a sua confusão – Eu... só quero ter certeza de algo, Hayato.

– Você já teve idéias ruins antes, mas essa superou todas! Não estamos brincando, Takeo. Ele pode nos matar, atrair outros... temos que avisar as autoridades! De que adiantou nos mudarmos para tão longe?

A angústia na voz do namorado fez com que Shiroyama se aproximasse dele e colocasse as mãos em seus ombros.

– Confia em mim dessa vez. Prometo que ao primeiro sinal perigo a gente chama a Agência.

Hayato respirou fundo. Poderiam não ter tempo pra nada, caso algo desse errado. Mas era um pedido de seu namorado. Arriscaria a vida por um pedido dele sem hesitar.

– Tudo bem, seu doido. Só espero que não se arrependa por isso. Essas criaturas não têm cara de mascotes.

– Cara de mascotes? Você já viu um deles? – perguntou e nem esperou resposta – Não. E nem eu. Sabe, Hayato, enquanto lutava pela minha vida eu... eu... só tive a impressão de que... vamos esperar um pouco mais, por favor?

O moreninho não respondeu. Ao invés disso foi recolher as compras esparramadas pelo chão de terra. Takeo lançou um último olhar para a prisão improvisada antes de ajudar o namorado.

oOo

O plano era simples, como sempre. Como tudo a respeito dele, aliás.

Tudo não. Quando o amor era simples? Havia um emaranhado de sensações e emoções que dominava o coração e comandava as ações.

Ele podia ter escapado. Podia ter fugido e salvado a vida.

Doce mentira.

Sua vida estava com ele. Por mais longe que fosse, por mais seguro que estivesse de nada adiantaria. Por que somente ele podia fazê-lo feliz.

O plano era simples.

Seguir para o norte. Sempre para o norte.

"É a única forma", ele dissera no momento da despedida. "Você tem que se salvar. E viver por nós dois."

Ele não podia. Nunca poderia continuar sozinho. Percebia a loucura agora. E por isso voltava. Abandonara o objetivo de chegar ao extremo sul, e voltava sobre os próprios passos seguindo agora para o norte.

– Já terminou? Precisamos da mesa!

Ergueu a cabeça e observou a garçonete de saia muito curta que se aproximava. A garota reclinou-se exibindo uma vista generosa do decote. Não era uma mulher feia, mas seus modos vulgares incomodavam um pouco.

– Estou saindo – ele fez menção de jogar algumas moedas sobre a mesa para pagar pelo café. Isso o lembrou de comprar alguns cigarros no posto de gasolina ao lado do restaurante.

Estava quase alcançando a porta quando prestou atenção na música que a jukebox tocava no momento. Foi impossível impedir os lábios de reclinarem-se suavemente para cima.

**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for**  
><strong>I can't help it, there's nothing I want more<strong>  
><strong>Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you<strong>  
><strong>Walk the wild for you, yeah I'd die for you<strong>

**You know it's true**  
><strong>Everything I do<strong>  
><strong>I do it for you<strong>

A versão de Jack Nolan.

Não podia ser uma coincidência mais apropriada.

oOo

O carro parou suavemente no acostamento, bem em frente à loja de armas. Teruo nunca tinha comprado nada naquele lugar, afinal não era todo dia que seguia uma daquelas criaturas rumo ao norte. No entanto não esperava ter problemas.

Saltou do carro, amassou e jogou o pacote de cigarros vazio no chão. Precisava comprar mais.

Analisou a fachada da loja. Nada que surpreendesse, era simplesmente como todas as outras espalhadas pelo país.

Rapidamente o homem atrás do balcão prestou atenção no recém chegado.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou solícito.

– Tem tudo pra ser – Teruo respondeu misterioso e de bom humor. Sabia que grande parte daquela acolhida era não apenas pela possibilidade de uma nova venda, e sim pela chance de vender para alguém como ele. O terno bem cortado e caro deixava evidente sua procedência.

– Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Munição calibre quarenta e dois de compressão quente. Duas caixas.

O vendedor pareceu surpreso.

– Compressão quente...? Os Jääns... eles estão vindo pra cá?

– Não. Munição calibre vinte e dois de compressão fria. Uma caixa.

O homem assentiu parecendo incrédulo com a afirmativa de que os inimigos não vinham para o norte. Apesar disso não retrucou, apenas deu as costas e destrancou o armário separando o que fora pedido.

Distraído Terushido permitiu que seus olhos admirassem as armas expostas no balcão de vidro. Quase assobiou ao ver o rifle de repetição calibre doze. O cano curto indicava um senhor estrago ao atingir o alvo.

Mas não era algo que precisasse. Não tinha pretendido sair nessa missão, porém nunca ignoraria o sinal que piscava fraco na tela do GPS. Renovava seu estoque de munição apenas por que sua precaução já o livrara de enrascadas antes.

– Aqui está – o vendedor colocou as caixas sobre o balcão – Qual a forma de pagamento?

Yuura retirou um cartão do bolso e entregou para o outro.

– Põe na conta da Agência.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Informação: o trecho faz parte da música "Everything I Do" do Bryam Adams. O "Jack Nolan" é um cantor fictício.<p>

A história segue abordando essas três situações diferentes.

Vou tentar adiantar o máximo nesse fim de período de férias, por que depois as coisas apertam um bocado. Esse ano começo a parte de clínica... man... quem será meu primeiro cliente?

Obrigada especial a Nii-chan! Ela que batizou o povo de gelo – Jääb Ihmiset – e me ajudou com outras idéias gatas que serão usadas nessa história!

E eu só estou postando esse capítulo hoje por que a Nii chan malvada sem coração falou que só liberava atualização de fic depois que eu postasse. Taí, Muffin! Agora é sua vez!


End file.
